


Day Two:  a Café and a Snow-bleached City

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: KenHina Week 2017 | Emily Y.K. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Kenma and Shouyou explore Tokyo.





	Day Two:  a Café and a Snow-bleached City

Kenma’s head is a blank space as he takes a quick shower.  With Shouyou.  In the stall right next to him.

_ Snap out of it,  _ he tells himself.  They have only begun to date a few short minutes ago.  It is way too early to be even pondering those . . . things.  But then again, both of them are healthy teenagers with a healthy appetite for certain things.  In Shouyou’s case, that seems to be for food and volleyball.  Kenma can’t decide if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

“Kenma?” Shouyou’s voice jolts Kenma out of his reverie.  “You have been standin’ there just holding the towel for a full minute now.  You okay?”

“Y-yeah. Been spacing out, is all,” Kenma replies.

Shouyou grins and pats Kenma on the shoulder.  “You’re not the type to overthink dates, are ya?”

Kenma shakes his head.  “I never dated anyone, actually.”

Shouyou’s eyes widen comically.  “Seriously?  Does that mean that I’m your first lover?” 

“I guess, yeah,” Ken replies.  He towels off his body and grabs the hair dryer from the counter.  “Here, we should dry our hair before we head out.  It can get quite chilly in Tokyo, y’know.”

Shouyou grins mischievously. “Wanna do it for me?”

Kenma shrugs to himself.  He and Kuro used to dry each other’s hair when they were younger and bathed together.

“Sure.”

He grabs the dryer and turns it on.  It is sort of fascinating to watch Shouyou’s drenched, flat hair turn fluffier and lively as the moisture is evaporated from it.  Before he is fully cognizant of it, his hands are tangled in Shouyou’s soft, vibrant hair on their own accord.

“That feels nice,” Shouyou mutters.  “My mom used to do it for me when I was younger and I always fell asleep before she could fully dry my hair.”

‘Okay,” Kenma hums.  He digs his fingers lightly into Shouyou’s scalp, tenderly massaging it.

“Mmmm,” Shouyou moans. Kenma gulps; that sound that just slipped out of Shouyou’s gentle, and damn kissable lips were suggesting things to Kenma’s more primitive part of mind.

Kenma withdraws his hands.  He picks up the dryer again and hurries to dry his own hair.

Shouyou pouts.  “Ya don’t want me to do you, too?” 

“I’m good,” Kenma replies a heartbeat too quickly.  “Besides, if we dawdle any longer, all the good tourist-y hangouts will be packed with, well, tourists.”

Shouyou grins. “Alrighty then.”

 

Fast forward twenty minutes and the two of them have arrived at Shibuya.  The wintry chill has settled in and Kenma has noticed that Shouyou is clutching at his arm, shivering from the icy breeze. 

“Wanna duck inside that café for a bit?” Kenma suggests.

“Yeah!”      

Incidentally, the café Kenma randomly chose is a cat café.  They are greeted by a brazen calico and a server with shoulder-length bottle blonde hair. 

“Welcome to Neko-san Café & Grill.  My name is Emiri. How long will you be staying?”

Kenma and Shouyou look at each other for a moment. Thankfully, Shouyou answers for both of them. 

“One hour please.  Can we please get a chai and a spiced cider please?  Oh, and a whole apple pie, too.”  Shouyou surprises Kenma by remembering Kenma’s favourite food and drink.

Emiri grins as she rings in the order.  “That will be 3400 yen please.”

Kenma reaches for his jacket pocket to pay at the same time Shouyou does. 

“My mom gave me some extra pocket money,” Shouyou says with a shrug.

“But I invited you out for a tour.  We can halfsy it if you really wanna pay,” Kenma reasons.  

“Alright,” Shouyou acquiesces.  The clerk looks at them with a fond look in her eyes.

“We do have a couple’s discount,” she mentions. She gives them back more change than what the till reads. “Enjoy your date!”

Kenma glances at Shouyou. Sure enough, his cheeks are mottled with red and Kenma has no doubt that his own face is in a similar state.

The calico follows them inside yowling and weaving in and out between both boys’ feet. At one point, Kenma loses his balance thanks to the damned cat and Shouyou has to catch him. 

“Thanks,” he mutters. 

Shouyou grins. “Anytime.”

They grab a table by the window.  Their drinks are brought out in a few minutes.  Shouyou orders some treats to lure in the kittens as well.

Kenma picks up a squeaky mouse toy and uses it to catch the calico’s attention.  Not only does he succeed in that task but he also Shouyou’s.  Shouyou glances up with his eyes widened and fully alert.

The calico in question—her name is Shirotani—jumps in between the two of them.  She purrs loudly, staring right into Kenma’s eyes. 

“I think she likes ya,” Shouyou declares.  “This reminds me, weren’t you with a cat when I ran into you for the first time?”

Kenma nods, recalling the first time he went to Miyagi for the practice match.  He had gotten lost and Shouyou had as well.  He is usually weary of strangers, even people he knows personally, yet something about the orange haired boy made Kenma’s guards melt away.

 

Whose warm hand is excitedly tugging at Kenma’s hand.

“Look, look!” Shouyou exclaims.  

Kenma looks out the window as per the request.  Huge snowflakes are falling from the snow-grey skies.  It’s been awhile since it snowed in Tokyo, Kenma notes.

The way Shouyou watches the snowflakes land on the window and the sill is cute beyond words.  His warm brown eyes chase the snow falling outside.

“You can go back outside without me,” Kenma offers.  “I’ll catch you when the hour is up.”

Shouyou’s eyes positively sparkle.  “Really?  Kenma nods.  He waits no further before he bolts.

Kenma watches Shouyou through the as the younger boy runs around in the snow like a puppy.  He waits for his hour to be up—he wants his money’s worth dammit—before he joins Shouyou outside.  To his and other patrons’ amusement, Kenma is a cat magnet.  He has counted at least a dozen different cats cosying up to him in the past forty minutes since Shouyou headed out.

Kenma leaves as soon as his hour is up.  The moment he steps through the threshold, he is completely caught off guard as Shouyou spear-tackles him to the snow-blanketed ground, the angelic smile never leaving his face.

Shouyou presses his icy cold nose to Kenma’s.  “Hiya,” he greets.  His flushed cheeks and pale skin could not look any more adorable, surrounded by snow.

“Hi,” Kenma mutters back.  He blames Shouyou’s irresistible lips as he allows himself a quick indulgent kiss. 

Kenma rolls them over effortlessly until he has Shouyou under him.  He kneels up and reaches for Shouyou’s hands.

“Up we go,” he says.  He pulls Shouyou up as he stands slowly.

Snow is still falling down  heavily, rapidly forming a white layer atop Shouyou’s head.

“Crap!  We are covered in snow.  I did  _ not _ think this through,” Shouyou berates himself. “The only extra clothes I have are smelly practice clothes and jersey.”

Before Kenma can think this one through himself, he hears his voice ask:

“Would you like to stay for an extra day?  And sleep over at mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more KenHina fluff!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kenmanyan-24.tumblr.com) for random fandom chaos ! ♥


End file.
